Withered Freddy
Withered Freddy is the older, withered version of Freddy Fazbear making an appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 as the titular antagonist. He, along with the four other older animatronics have all fallen into severe disrepair and he is replaced by his newer counterpart for the "improved" Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Toy Freddy. After the events of the second game, Withered Freddy retrofitted to reduce his damaged state for the first Five Nights at Freddy's game. Physical Appearance His overall appearance is unchanged, but small differences are visible - mainly the buttons added to his chest, and a more visible stitching on the underside of his arms. Most notably, however, is the damage on his arms similar to that of Foxy's, showing parts of his endoskeleton. He also seems to be lacking kneecaps. Additionally, both of his knees are damaged; with visible wires poking out of his left knee. His body segment is also smaller and his hat is removable, as it is seen sitting on the floor next to him in the Parts/Service room. It should be noted that he still holds a microphone. This time around, Withered Freddy has an upper set of teeth, while his head appears far blockier. In addtion to this, part of Freddy's endoskeleton teeth are also slightly visible. His freckles are gone, his eyebrows are thinner, and he has embossed inner ears. His eyes are in a slightly different position, meaning one of his eyes go up and down, and also seems to have been placed deeper within the mask. Also, his muzzle appears to be smaller and much rounder. The reason for his disrepair is due to neglect by the company and the fact that he is simply used as spare parts for the newer animatronics. Withered Freddy's pupils are seen glowing white when he is in the Main Hall, Party Room 3, the hallway to the Office and in the Office itself. However, his eyes remain normal when he resides in the Parts/Service and during his jumpscare. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Withered Freddy starts moving on Night 2, although very inactive on said night, and activity only picks up on Night 3. Freddy starts the night in the Parts/Service room, looking rather dazed, with the other old animatronics, with Freddy being the last to exit the room. He then enters into the Main Hall and then to Party Room 3 to stare into the camera, before standing in the hallway just outside the Office, only a step away from entering. Unlike the other old animatronics, Withered Freddy is much less active and goes into the Office much more rarely than the others. However, he has a similar role to them and is still a very active animatronic. As with Withered Bonnie and Withered Chica, Withered Freddy does not appear to become active enough to enter the Office until Night 3, as he did in the original game. Freddy takes the path down the entrance hallway, entering the Office through said hallway, similar to Toy Freddy. However, unlike Toy Freddy, Withered Freddy has only one phase in the hallway before entering the Office. When Withered Freddy is in the hallway and the player lowers the Monitor, Freddy will stand in front of the desk as the lights constantly flicker before he vanishes. The player must put on the Freddy Fazbear Head the moment they see Withered Freddy inside the Office to avoid imminent death. Delaying or neglecting to don the head will cause the screen to black out as normal, only for him to return and give the player a "Game Over" after raising and lowering the Monitor. He may also forcibly pull down the Monitor or remove the Freddy Head if left on for some time after failing to ward him off. However, if Withered Freddy is warded off via equipping the Freddy Fazbear Head, then he returns to Parts/Service, and his cycle repeats. It should be noted that the player must keep tabs on Withered Freddy when he is in the hallway, because staying too long in the Monitor while he's in the hallway will immediately trigger his jumpscare without entering the Office. From the Custom Night, night modes where Withered Freddy is active are listed as follows: * 20 / 20 / 20 / 20 * Freddy's Circus * Cupcake Challenge * Fazbear Fever * Golden Freddy FNaF World With his playable counterpart's appearance in the RPG spin-off FNaF World, the original Withered Freddy himself appeared in Update 2's minigame Foxy.EXE. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Withered Freddy's non-withered state appears in the Fazbear Entertainment logo during the slideshow cutscene intro. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Withered Freddy appeared in the FNAF 2 mode on Blacklight Mode. Category:Characters